Ra-Jeed
Ra-Jeed is a Khajiit Psymancer apprentice in Brave New World, he is introduced as an apprentice to a powerful Thalmor agent, who seems to apprehend and exterminate Azarath Goris. He assists his Master, up until the point that he begins to disagree with his methods and eventually betrays him. The Khajiit suffers from Lupus and therefore requires constant medical attention and a steady supply of potions. Biography Ra-Jeed was born in Elsweyr, twenty four years before the events of Brave New World. At some point, during his upbringing, he began to practice Psymancy and eventually got the attention of the Altmeri Dominion. A Thalmor Agent, by the name of Jorthar, took the young Khajiit under his wing and provided him with the steady supply of medicine that he needed to survive. Ra-Jeed felt somewhat grateful towards his Master and put up with a great deal from him, including his mistreatment and often physical abuse. In Brave New World, he assists his Master in finding a dangerous fugitive and bringing him to justice. Personality Ra-Jeed is seemingly a weak, submissive person, who appears to be somewhat spineless. This appears to be less and less true as more about him is revealed. The Khajiit is loyal to his Master, Jorthar and even puts up with all kinds of abuse from him. He basks in the Altmer's praise and truly wishes to prove himself to him but eventually proves that he will not blindly follow him, if he doesn't believe in his Master's motives. This is proven, when he captures Nadira Sans, though he goes along with her plan, at first, he eventually sabotages it, after discovering the dishonest intentions that his Master has and the lengths that he is willing to go, to enrage Azarath and cause him grief, making him an easier target. Ra-Jeed, knowing full well that his punishment could be a severe beating or even death, goes against his Master and begins to help Azarath, Emarrel and Elana free Nadira from Jorthar's control, he even goes as far as to literally stabbing his Master in the back, during the final battle. The Khajiit's condition makes him physically inept, he is pale and sickly looking, even on a good day and he finds himself constantly getting ill. Still, it is rare that he ever complains about it and it doesn't really affect his look on life. He is mostly thankful that he made it past his fifteenth birthday but he doubts that he will live long enough to reach his thirtieth. He often jokes about his mistakes and openly admits to them, he is kind and empathic, even towards people who he shouldn't associate himself with. He also feels a great deal of guilt, when it comes to Emarrel and Sophie's deaths. Relationships Jorthar Ra-Jeed starts off a Jorthar's apprentice, he idolizes the Altmer and seeks only to prove himself to him. He is eternally grateful to him, for getting him out of his poverty stricken home in Elsweyr and giving him the opportunity to reach his potential as well as giving him the resources to deal with his condition. He also puts up with a great deal of abuse, because of this. However, their relationship slowly deteriorates over time... After he is instructed to kidnap Nadira Sans, Ra-Jeed soon sees the darker side to his master. The Khajiit eventually works against him, he assists Azarath, Emarrel and Elana Indoril in freeing Nadira from his grasp and bringing Jorthar down. Jorthar punishes him for his betrayal, beating the Khajiit to a pulp and giving him a black eye in the process. It is at this point that Ra-Jeed knew that there was no benefit to being loyal to Jorthar and went against him. He eventually, literally, stabs him in the back, during the final battle. Ra-Jeed later confides in Nadira that he feels a strong guilt for carrying out the Altmer's bidding, which will likely haunt him for the rest of his days. Nadira Sans Ra-Jeed first meets Nadira, when he brainwashes her and kidnaps her, taking her back to Jorthar's base. He visits her cell, regularly and brings her food and ends up conversing with her, several times. The two of them form a bond, over time and become good friends. Their friendship is strong enough for Ra-Jeed to overcome his fear of his Master and his desperation to preserve himself and eventually leads up to him betraying his Master, to save Nadira. He then works with Nadira and her friends to defeat Jorthar and free them from him. When the two of them return to Koras, he admits to her that he still feels guilty about abducting her. She tells him not to worry about it and that he redeemed himself in the end and that was all that mattered, the two escort eachother home, it is implied that the two are romantically involved. In Regulators of Skyrim, Nadira reveals that she did indeed get romantically involved with Ra-Jeed. She eventually fell in love with the Khajiit and married him, in Regulators of Skyrim, she has been married to him for three years. Azarath Goris He and Azarath start on a rocky start, after Ra-Jeed reveals who he is, the Dunmer threatens him with violence but Emarrel intervenes, believing that he would be of more use to them in one piece. The two of them never patch things up but it can be assumed that Azarath's opinion of the Khajiit improved, somewhat, due to his helpful nature. Emarrel Emarrel starts off disliking Ra-Jeed, due to his involvement in Nadira's kidnapping and brainwashing. However, she refuses to allow Azarath to hurt him, stating that he is necessary to Nadira's survival. She later talks to Ra-Jeed about her hunger and states, several times, that she wouldn't mind feeding on him or making him her thrall. Though it can be assumed that she was mocking him or simply trying to scare him, Ra-Jeed finds himself to be nervous, none-the-less. He tries to shrug it off and gives her a list of reasons as to why he would make a bad meal or a thrall but this only encourages her even more. Elana Indoril Elana and Ra-Jeed start off with a rocky start, due to his affiliation with Jorthar. It isn't known if this changes... Appearances Brave New World II Brave New World III Brave New World IV Brave New World V Brave New World VI Regulators of Skyrim (mentioned) Trivia *Ra-Jeed is the first character in Brave New World to have Lupus. *Ra-Jeed is one of few characters, who hasn't directly killed anybody. Ra-Jeed.jpg Category:Khajiit Category:Mages Category:Thalmor Category:Characters Category:Males